


Support

by warblerweisman



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, How I wish them transfering to Riverdale high went, This is just light hearted, they get a good education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblerweisman/pseuds/warblerweisman
Summary: It's amazing what a kid can achieve when they have a good school.





	Support

All three of them were hesitant to be going to a place where they were undoubtedly outsiders. Toni stayed between Sweet Pea and Fangs, with Jughead leading the charge. The sea of blue and yellow parted down the center as the group of former Southside High students made their way down the hall. Jughead fit right back in. He had friends here. It wasn’t a problem for him. The other three were having a bit more trouble. Once they got their schedules, they all started to compare if they had any classes together. All of them were a bit optimistic. Fangs’s eyes lit up when he saw what class he had before lunch. “Guys, they actually have art!”

None of the Northsiders understood why he was so excited. They all saw art as the class you got if they had no where else to put you. Fangs, however was elated. He’d been the main person upset when Southside High had cut art to save funding. He’d managed to steal as much of the old supplies from the class room before they closed the school down, but it honestly wasn’t much. He’d always loved getting to draw. He had an old sketchbook that Sweet Pea and Toni had pooled their money together to get him for his birthday a couple years ago. He only ever drew small things in it, so he could fit as many drawings in it as possible. He wanted to make it last. He was happy to get to have a class where he could be free with his creativity. 

They passed by a bulletin board with club and extra curricular sign ups. All three of their eyes it up. The closest they’d had to any of this at Southside was the paper. Even then, Toni was the only one who worked on it. Sweet Pea grinned, and wrote his name on the sign up sheet for basketball tryouts. Toni signed up to write for the Blue and Gold, as well as Vixens tryouts. Fangs signed up to help out with the school play. They were so hopeful.

Everyone in History was honestly surprised that someone from the Southside was actually getting things right. Toni was answering question, after question right. Someone in the back of the room sneered, “How the hell is some trashy snake getting so much stuff right? Is she googling it?” Toni rolled her eyes, and glared at the person. “Just because I’m from the Southside means I can’t be smart?” She asked with venom in her voice. “Don’t just assume that just because I’m a snake, doesn’t mean I can’t be smart.” She snapped. Everyone was surprised by her spark, even Cheryl, who had spent this morning berating her and her friends. Apparantly no one thought that someone from the Southside could actually be as smart as she was. She was one of the few people, along with Jughead, had been one of the few people in honors classes at Southside High.

Even Sweet Pea, who had been one of the most upset out of all of them about Southside closing, was somewhat enjoying his time. He was in gym class. Dodgeball. Reggie of course wanted to team up against the new kid. He was honestly dominating. He had better aim. It was a last man standing duel between him, and Reggie. Mantle decided to trash talk. “Aw, what one of the southside freaks decide to man up?” Sweet Pea just grit his teeth. He picked up the ball that was by his foot, and nailing him in the face. He couldn’t help the satisfaction that it gave him.

The three of them decided to meet up at lunch, to see how their first day was going. Fangs was excitedly the first one who wanted to talk. “Ms. Gregory thinks I have some real talent, and all she did was look at what I was sketching out today.” Sweet Pea raised his eyebrows, “Wait, what were you drawing?” He asked. Fangs grinned, and got out his sketchbook, showing Sweet Pea and Toni the drawing of a snake that he’d done in class that day. Toni smiled, and put her hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad someone else was able to see the talent that me and Pea have seen the whole time.” Sweet Pea grinned. “You’re getting to do what you love, Topaz gets to flaunt how smart she is, I got to hit that Reggie douche in the face. Damn, today really is a good day.” He murmured happily. Toni and Fangs both shared a look. Toni immediately went into protective Mom mode. “Pea, don’t tell me you already managed to get in a fight. The first day isn’t over yet.” Sweet Pea shook his head. “No. It was dodgeball. Don’t worry.” He assured her. That placated her for the time being. The trio finished their lunches, and sat talking about the rest of their day ahead. Toni smiled. “You boys wanna meet at the Wyrm after I get out of Vixen tryouts, to celebrate none of us getting too pissed off at these Southside preps.” Sweet Pea smiled. “I should be out of basketball tryouts by then.” Fangs nodded. “Depends on how long auditions go for.” 

The first time they were truly involved was Sweet Pea’s first game of the season. He was on varsity, much to the annoyance of his northside teammates. Fangs, Toni, and Jughead never missed one of his games. Even FP and some of the other serpents came. He got to be doing something he enjoyed doing, in an environment that supported it. It was the same support they younger serpents got when Sweet Pea helped take the basketball team to a state championship, or when Fangs played the big bad wolf in the school production of Into the Woods, or when Toni was making extra money by holding tutoring sessions at the Wyrm. These kids were finally getting the education that they deserved. Sweet Pea was getting to play sports. Fangs wasn’t having to worry about running out of supplies to make art. Toni didn’t have to worry about hiding just how smart she was. More importantly, they were happy. That was all they could truly want.


End file.
